Chortle Rose's 2019 Garden
Chortle Rose's 2019 Garden is an entertaining Flash by Sleep Mast R, which aired on January 1, 2019. It is about a garden planted by Chortle Rose for the new year, and it describes its appearance and origins, and shows a few reactions from characters. Physical Appearance and Description The front part of the garden has four ears of corn, four flowers (two orange with purple petals, and two purple with orange petals), a stroke of dirt, and the letters "x", "y", "z" and "w". The ears of corn represent close members of Chortle's family: the two in the back represent her and Giggles, the one on the right side represents her husband Santoses, and the one on the bottom-left corner represents her brother-in-law Karl who lives in Italy. The flowers represent her best friends in Romania: Layla, Raffles, Prune and Trauma. The males are represented by purple flowers with orange petals, and the females by orange with purple petals. The stroke of dirt down the middle resembles a dreadful situation between friends and family members four years ago; Chortle decided not to digress by describing that situation. The letters "x y z w" represent the special gardens she previously planted, with w being the first (when she was a little girl) and z being the latest one before this one. The garden also has a back part which is hard to find, but has a big mud sty next to a picketed fence. She explains that she and Giggles once visited Larry on the farm, and he got rather busy so he asked them to take care of his pig, Putin for several months. They agreed, so Chortle made the mud sty for the pig. Finally, it is shown that there is a path connecting the front and back parts of the garden, which is wavy and orange, so that everyone knows they are linked. Garden Origin Story The whole thing started when Chortle was at a Romania reception in April 2018, along with Dr. Sun and Joe Ray. There were wine bottles, salad and cookies at the reception. After Chortle had a conversation with Layla (and her children), she went to the table to get more wine, and then Giggles asked her if there was any salad left. Chortle then worried about what Fiona was doing, because the resupplying of the salad was her job. Chortle then left to look for her, but kept being distracted by the beauty of the spring season. It inspired her to make a special garden but she couldn't decide what kind of garden it should be or when it should be made. Later, she finally managed to find Fiona, speaking with Krystal in his scientific lab. Chortle was surprised because she thought Fiona would misunderstand something. While Giggles was enjoying a dish of salad after Marianne and Harold resupplied it, Fiona told Chortle that Krystal needed her opinions on his automatic cupcake dispenser. Chortle generously decided to do Fiona's job for her, but when she returned, Giggles told her she already had some salad. This reminded Chortle that she wanted to make a special garden, but she still didn't have ideas about it. She slept on the decision several times during the summer, considering making Snowers a garden for his birthday, but decided not to because he probably wouldn't care. Then when the fall came, she realized that she had never before planted a garden in the snow. So she planned to make that kind of garden, but she didn't want to do it during Christmas because she wanted to spend family time during that time. She thus decided to complete and perfect the garden on New Year's Eve, and then reveal it on New Year's Day. Thus, she worked on it for most or all of December 2018. Kaplan Family's Reactions Each member in the Kaplan family (except Longtail, who was only introduced after half the Flash was done) gave their reactions to the garden: *Jordan K (along with Hovee and Bigtail) said he loved the garden and how it covers the green part of the ground. *Jamie said the garden conveys hope, prosperity, and the happiness of being a cook. (Because she cooks for the family.) *Amanda (along with David) said that she and Chortle are great friends for many reasons, particularly the garden, crops and pig shelter. *The next scene has Joshua, Jessica and Smalltail evidently happy to be around the garden. However, they're not actually talking about it; Smalltail merely says he loves the snow. *Soniclight (along with Swimmy) gives the garden a 5-star rating because people can fly up and see the view of the whole thing. *Samantha (along with Julia) says the garden brings back many memories of the two of them. *Finally, Ginger regretfully says that the garden makes his back itch. (Jasmine, Pop and Cub are not members of the family. They just live with them because of the luxurious size of the house.) Romania Reactions A few Romania inhabitants gave their reactions to the garden as well: *Layla Sweet says that she is impressed and that the garden is a masterpiece. **This makes sense because Layla and Chortle are great friends. *Haley Sweet agrees, saying that Chortle's garden does a great job at standing out. *Cramer says the garden illustrates the time when Mime's parents were getting married and Moses was dealing with the photography. **Carla is seen thinking also about the time when she gave birth to Mime and Moses took a picture of that. *Beareo says the garden's style is almost definitely like Fauvism. *Finally, Krystal says something scientifically complicated about the garden (with his wife and son around). He estimates that according to the Seventh Scientific Law, Chortle's garden will attract approximately 150 rabbits, cause a tidal wave, grow a fruit that is not a fruit, and develop into 2019's grand wonder. Sleeping Family Secret Since Sleep Mast R did not want to pass the Flash off without a little Easter egg, he added a scene of Chortle's family sleeping together, presumably having an afternoon snooze. The scene had Chortle with her arm around Giggles; Putin in his puddle of mud; and Mittens off to the side. The scene is obtained by clicking the "z" on the garden as it appears in the starting screen (rolling over it will morph the letter into the word "SLEEP" in big print). The scene is, however, irreversible: rolling over the question mark on the top-left corner reveals that you have to refresh the page in order to go back. Gallery Click here to see the gallery for this Flash. Trivia *The pig is due to 2019 being year of the pig in the Chinese zodiac. **This is also why Sleep Mast R made a pig calendar for 2019. *The music is Sleep Mast R's own composition, Music for the Jungle. **In the sleeping family secret, however, it is movements 2 and 3 of Organ Fantasy. *This Flash has been somewhat leaked by the Countdown to 2019 Flash which was public 10/15/2018 - 1/6/2019. Chortle said "I'm going to plant a special garden for the new year!" upon rollover with the mouse. *Putin is technically Morgan Serman's pet pig. However, in the HTF universe, Morgan doesn't exist, and Putin is seen to belong to Larry. **The situation is similar for Alfrredo the teddy bear. In Rejah City, he belongs to Cubey; in the HTF universe, however, the teddy bear belongs to Smalltail. *There are many references in what Krystal says in the Romania reactions. **The garden attracting rabbits is an allusion to an MLP episode. Sleep Mast R was also thinking about Jedi and Headeye at the time. **The tidal wave references the tsunami in Helping Helps. This makes sense anyway, because that's the only canon episode with Chortle in it. **The fruit that is not a fruit references the "Not a Fruit!" levels in the game Mouse Maniac. *Krystal's lab now has a cupcake dispenser and an invention master. *This Flash reveals that in Sleep Mast R's headcanon, Chortle's wife / Giggles' father is named Santoses, and lives in Indonesia instead of Romania. *Snowers' birthday is not actually July 5 like the Flash says. July 5 is the birthday of the user Nemao who owns Snowers. Snowers' birthday is unknown. *The pose of Giggles sleeping (in the secret) is taken from Sleeping Tiger Dilemma (or more directly, from Put Your Back Into It). The pose of Mittens sleeping is taken from Something Fishy. The pose of Putin sleeping is taken directly from The Fate of April. Category:Miscellaneous